


Gasp, not the Hair

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambush, F/M, M/M, Other, Snow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Loki doesn't like his hair getting mussed.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Gasp, not the Hair

**Author's Note:**

> one of several fics for a holiday bingo card that celticheart72 made for me. I made one for her as well so go read her things as well.

“You know that I am immune to the cold,” Loki pointed out as he watched you patting the huge handful of snow into a roundish lump. “I am the king of  Jotunheim, my love. Your paltry attempt to pelt me with balls of snow won’t have any effect on me, (y/n).”

“ What about your hair?” You smiled sweetly at him.

Loki blinked at you, “My hair?” A look of alarm crossed his features as you started to advance on him slowly, your look of innocence not fooling him one iota, “Now, (y/n), let us not be hasty.” Loki chuckled nervously as he held up his hands.

You arched a brow, “Nervous?”

“Not in the least, my love.” He gave that cheeky grin in an attempt to downplay his current state of panic. 

A branch snapped somewhere behind Loki, “You should be…” 

**“SNOWBALL FIGHT!”** Loki’s face fell as he heard the familiar roar of his brother Thor…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ways to let me know you care. they also give me a clearer idea of what readers want to see more of...


End file.
